All For You
by ThreadofLife
Summary: The first time I meet the Winchesters, they almost ran my friend and I over with their car. Yeah I know, what a great way to start of beginning of friendship, but hey if that was the way destiny was meant for us to meet, then I have no problem with it. I would have never gotten the experiences that I have now, and I wouldn't have gotten to know the man that I now would die for.


**Hey, this is my first Supernatural fanfiction, and I've been meaning to post one for a while so here it is! Please review! XD**

* * *

><p>"God, I just can't catch a break can I?" I muttered as I glanced at the person who just entered my store.<p>

He was a good two head taller than me, had golden blonde hair, and I knew without looking that his eyes were brown as mud. His name was Jake Dickins and I knew this because he came into my book store every day, around 7:00 pm, right as I'm going to close up, and irritate me to no end.

You would think that since I broke up with him at least over two month ago, that he would get the picture that I absolutely hated his guts, and wasn't going to get with him. Then again he was a little demented from the start.

Why did I ever date him?

Even I don't have an answer to that question.

My mom died right before we started dating and I guess I was an easy target for him, because he charmed me and I thought he loved me, but then I found out he was married. Pure stupidity on my part, but I wasn't going to make that same mistake again.

When I found out he was married I broke up with him, and he still hasn't seemed to get it through his thick skull.

Every day he came into my book story, that used to be owned by my mother, and tries to talk me into either A: getting back together with him, B: go on one more date just as friends, or C: to get me to have sex with him.

In case you're wondering it's usually C.

One time he even tried to force himself on me, but that ended with me hitting him over the head with a phone book. He never tried that again, but he still came back the next day.

He was absolutely relentless.

"How are you this evening, my darling?" Jake asked leaning himself against the counter that I stood behind gathering my things.

I put my phone into my back pocket and grabbed my keys, then pulled on my jacket as I said, "I'm not your darling, now if you'd excuse me I have plans."

I moved around the corner of the counter and started to walk towards the door, but he stepped in front of me, dead brown eyes looking down at me.

"What plans?" He asked. There was roughness in his tone that made me want to back away from him, and run from my life, but I stood my ground.

"That's none of your business, we're over." I stated each word with venom in my voice. I moved around him and went out the door of my store. The ring of the bell was soft as it opened. Jake had followed me out and had a hard expression on his features, jaw locked.

When the door shut behind him, I moved to lock the door when his large hand grabbed my upper arm, jerking me to him.

I was now pressed against his chest, and he was glowering at me, "We're not over until I say it is."

I pulled away from him, and looked at him with hatred, "I don't think so, asshole."

He moved to slap me, but a cool, familiar voice stopped him.

"If you so much as touch her, I swear to God, I will cut off you balls, right here in this parking lot and sell them on eBay."

I turned my head to the voice and there standing in the middle of the walkway, was my best friend Amery.

She had her hands on her hips and was glaring at him with her light, gray-blue eyes. Her curly red hair looked intense under the golden street lap light, and I believed that she would actually cut off his balls. Though I know that she was actually very sweet and a nonviolent person most of the time, but at some moments she looks like she could, and this was one of those moments.

Jake seemed to think so also, because he took a step away from me, lowering his hand.

"Ah, interrupting as ever, Amery." He said and fixed his tie and smoothed his coat.

She walked to my side, her black leather boots barley making a sound as she did, "Just go before I take up on my threat."

Jake's nostrils flared at her answer and he walked over to his car got in, along with slamming the door, and sped off down the main street. When he was safely around the corner I let out a breath of relief.

"How come you always know when to show up, when your needed the most?" I asked her as I pulled my coat around me tighter. She looked down at me with a grin on her face.

"Friend intuition." She answered, causing me to laugh, "Now let's go! We're missing the episode!"

I started to smile when she mentioned that.

Today was Tuesday.

My favorite day of the week, because that's when my favorite TV show, Supernatural, comes on.

I've been watching ever since my mom introduced it to me, when I learned she was sick and I came to live with her. I've watched every season, at least twice, and I knew every character. I don't know why this show appealed to me so much…..or why all of the characters I've met seemed to be real and important.

Everything was much more than a Tv show, it was real to me and I felt like it was familiar ever since I watched the first episode….like I knew it already…

I shook my head and smiled at Amery, "Well get moving! We can still make it."

In response she wrapped her arm through mine and we started to walk down the street towards the neighborhood where I lived. Our shoes made crunching noise on the gravel as we walked, making the only noise that I could hear.

Everything had gone silent; the crickets, the traffic light stopped it blinking sound and then there was screeching of tires.

I heard Amery scream and I froze as I saw a pair of glowing headlights head straight towards me. I felt my eyes widen and the car severed to the side as I ran to the other side of the road.

The car barley missing me.

I had landed on the ground with a 'thud' and then there was a sudden pain in my head. I saw Amery rushing towards me and then two car doors open and shut loudly and another two pair of footsteps joining hers. One pair reached me before Amery and the other one, and I looked up and into the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen.


End file.
